This invention relates to a cowling for an outboard unit and more particularly to an improved, lightweight and yet rigid protective cowling for such outboard units.
It is well known that an outboard motor includes a power head that consists of a powering internal combustion engine and a surrounding protective cowling. The protective cowling is normally formed from a lightweight, thin wall plastic material. There are times, however, when it may be desirable to have the strength of the protective cowling be relatively high so that it can carry a considerable load. For example, in some instances, it may be desirable for the operator to stand upon the protective cowling of the power head, for example, for entrance or exit to or from the associated watercraft. The protective cowlings heretofore provided, however, have not had sufficient strength for this purpose or, alternatively, if they have been strong enough, they have been unduly heavy.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, lightweight protective cowling for an outboard unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lightweight protective cowling for an outboard motor that has sufficient rigidity so that an operator can stand on it without damaging it.